Just for me UsUk
by UndertakeAdrian
Summary: Some sad/cute/happy UsUk ! Iggy gets sick. Alfred is an ass.


A/n: Just some nice post breakup UsUk I wrote up. (This is also on my DeviantArt account) Sick Iggy. Alfred is a bit of an ass...Read and Review~!

It had been months since I saw him last. He had taken all of his things and went back to live in his own house in the states. The only thing he left with me was a 'Scooby-Doo' pillow he had given me.

Right after he left me is when I had gotten really sick. My economy was going down and I never had hardly any tourists anymore.

I tried to call him to ask for his help.

"Hello?"

"H-hi A-alfred."

"Its America to you,England."

"O-oh. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. What do you want? I'm not coming back if that's what this is about. I'm dating Japan now."

"I-i just wanted to...um...s-see how you were doing." I lied to him. He seemed happy without me in his life. He was dating again. That's good. Japan is nice and I'm sure they are happy together.

I hope America is as happy as he was with me. Or even happier. He had once loved me so much. Until I told him about my pirate years. And what had happened between Spain and I.

He had called me all sorts of hurtful things. Things like 'monster','rapist','evil' and 'disgusting'. I tried to tell him that's not who I am anymore but he didn't listen.

Alfre- I mean- America had been my best friend and my amazing,adorable lover. I really missed being able to talk to him and cuddle and even just mutter 'I love you' when we were out in public in his ear.

Now every time I see him at the world meetings he ignores me. I tried to talk to him at one once.

"H-hi America."

"Hello England."

"U-um...its nice to see you. Y-you and Japan make a-a cute c-couple."

"You stay away from us. You disgusting monster." After that I had stopped going to the world meetings. I couldn't bear going to them and having everyone ignore me. No country wanted anything to do with me anymore. Even Italy stopped saying "Ve~! Hi England~!" to me.

So now all I did was stay in my large,yet empty,house. By this time I was incredibly sick. Pale and having lost a lot of weight. Not wanting to eat hardly anything.

Usually whenever I got sick I had a nice,warm,loving America to take care of me. He used to make me good food and bring me breakfast in bed. But now the only food I am able to manage are burnt scones and weak tea.

My sickness has begun to get even worse. I desperately need my economy fixed and more tourists. Should I try to call America again? Do I even dare?

"Hello?"

"H-hi America."

"England? You sound terrible."

"I-i feel terrible. I-i just called to ask-"

"England you know I can't come back." He sounded unsure of his words.

"I-i know. I-i just called to ask if...if you've ever f-forgiven me. I know you probably haven't. B-but I just want to know."

"I have,England. I've forgiven you with all of my heart."

"I-i miss you. I know you think I'm a monster still but... I-im still in love with you,A-alfred." After I had said his real name he had gone quiet. After a long silence he hung up. Without even saying goodbye.

This brought even more sadness into my already depressed mind. I clung to that 'Scooby-Doo' pillow like my life depended on it and I wept. My tears soaked the pillow. I was nearly asleep when I heard a gentle tap at my door.

I didn't have enough strength to get up so I just asked whoever it was to come in. I hid my tearstained face away from them in the pillow.

"Arthur?" I was shocked at who was saying my human name. No one has ever called me that besides…

"A-alfred?" I sat up and weakly looked at him,wondering if I was hallucinating again because of my sickness.

He didn't say a word. He sat down on the edge of my bed and pulled me into a loving embrace. He ran his hand gently over my hair as he held me.

"I love you. I've never stopped loving you. I just told myself to stay away from you. But I could never stay away from my life."

I held back tears. So he never thought I was a monster.

"I brought nearly half of my country here with me. They will help you get your economy back as it should be."

He had brought me tourists. He had done that just for me.

"Arthur? Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. I'm better now that you're here,m-my love." He smiled and held my chin up. He connected his lips with mine. How I missed this.

"I came back. Just for you,darling."

I smile. The first time I have in ages.

"Just for me."


End file.
